


Now I'm Here

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [17]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Hardy is a sweet soul, Ben and Rami are sweet quiet mates, Best Friends, Cameras, Epic Friendship, Fame, Flying, Gen, Going Incognito, Hugs, One Shot, Philosophy, Rami Malek is awesome, Sweet, Travel, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: When you're a quiet and private soul, sometimes travelling is not for you. The lights and all the trappings of fame, the glitz and glamour of celebrity; at times those things aren't either.But if you've got a fellow quiet friend, you have someone who understands.(Or Ben is here for Rami)
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy & Rami Malek
Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390516
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Now I'm Here

Rami is less of a traveller than the other boys. Due to his private nature, he prefers the comforts of his own home when he isn't working. Ben being just as, or the second most private, he travels for work most often. When going places for pleasure and leisure, as when meeting Joe in Belfast or going to France with Gwil, he doesn't put up pictures or anything until after the fact.

He decides to do a low-key bit of travelling to visit Rami without even saying anything to the others til Rami gives the okay.

Ben, bundled up in a hoodie with sunglasses and all, is trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible at the airport with his backpack and bag to keep photographic evidence at bay in regards to his friend as well as himself. Of course Rami spots him immediately even in the crowd, as he knows at which gate Ben will be arriving and knows him so well. Ben had sent a text on beforehand, saying 

> Coming to visit you. That alright?

> Of course! Rami responded. 

He was so happy to hear that Ben wanted to come, and of course he would do so quietly. They had texted back and forth about flying times and flight numbers, and Rami is now waiting, surveying the crowd. He spots Ben and threads through people now, beaming, lips curving up in a huge smile. 

"Rami," Ben's deep voice is quiet so as not to draw attention as Rami stops before him. "It's good to see you, mate." Rami wraps his arms around Ben in a tight hug that the other instantly returns with a joyous little laugh. "It's great."

"It's so wonderful to see you, Ben," Rami's voice is rich and warm as he moves back far enough to look in Ben's face. "How are you doing, my friend?"

“Better now that I’ve seen you.”

Rami's lips purse in a bashful "oh" as he ducks his head, and Ben reaches out, chucking him gently under the chin, cheeks tinted just a bit in response to Rami's bashfulness. 

"I mean it," he says, fingers spreading to hold Rami's chin briefly. Ben's shoulders release a buildup of tension as those enormous eyes of Rami's lock on him, taking in tired eyes and a bit of a circle underneath each, dark as though his friend hasn't gotten sleep. "I'm loads better."

Rami rubs Ben's upper arms, studying him closely with warmth and care. "I'm really glad," he replies. "Was... I mean, have things been bad at all? Since you say you're so much better for having seen me, I just wonder. But I don't mean to pry," he adds quickly. "Or jump to any conclusions." He bites his lip, smiling again, broadly. "It's so good to see you."

Ben stops, ducks his head, shuffles his feet. "Thanks, mate, I-- it's just run of the mill drudgery and exhaustion I'm dealing with, really nothing too dramatic. I'll survive."

"Oh, good." They turn and walk together, Rami taking one bag for his friend and Ben smiling at him. "Does it ever get to you? Like, do you ever wonder how you’re going to be _able_ to survive like this-- cameras everywhere, award shows, all of the pomp and circumstance, working so hard to keep up one's private life…" Rami waves a hand around. "Is this a good life? Can you be happy doing what you're doing?"

"Yeah, things are alright," Ben reassures, his arm tightening around Rami as he sees his friend's eyes darken. He knows Rami feels as though he is living a dream, but nightmares qualify as dreams, and to such a private person, some aspects of celebrity, of acting life, are difficult. He gets that. "It's-- you've just got to be able to find your own happiness, Rami. That's what I've learned." He shakes Rami's shoulder, biting his full lower lip before focusing those blue-green eyes upon Rami's blue-grey ones. "Things get rough and frustrating, life's a real pisser sometimes, but gotta keep living it, right? Finding joy in what one does every day. Or at least trying to." He shoots Rami a soft little smile as they go through the double doors into the night. "And today my joy is being here with you."

Rami leans into Ben, feeling his strength of heart and sentiment; love and limb. "Thank you, Ben," he replies. "It's a joy for me to have you, in my country, in my life." He smiles as Ben chuckles at the first bit before expelling a piercing whistle to hail a cab. Leans his dark head against Ben's blond one as they wait. "I'm so grateful for you."

Ben turns himself into his friend, holding on. How lovely and kindly expressive he always is. It's both wonderful and astounding. "Cheers, Rami, mate. I am too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what it's like to be so very immersed into celebrity status and in a life like acting or modelling or being a rocker. Especially when one is intensely quiet and private, as Rami Malek is/seems. There have to be exhausting times, even when one loves what they do, and I imagine having friends to understand is/would be a big help.
> 
> My thanks and respect to Rami Malek and Ben Hardy. I appreciate their quiet friendship. I find it to be incredibly underrated
> 
> Thanks as well to my friend who provided a few of Ben's and Rami's words here.
> 
> The title of this piece is from a Queen song of the same name written by Brian May
> 
> I hope you liked this, comments appreciated <3


End file.
